xXUsui Love StoryXx
by saramonsterbunny
Summary: So! This is my first Story. I fell in love with Usui, and i wanted to make a story with him and me! Please don't get mad if i trail away from his Character. Also I own my characters and no one else. I use other characters from other stories, but i truly own my character and do not own Maid Sama. Thanx and Enjoy! :3 Also PLEASE MESSAGE ME on how i did and if you want more, Bye!
1. Nightmares

Chapter 1~ Nightmares

Hello, my name's Sara Atsuko, I am emo, sadly, and that is one of the many reasons why I am bullied. Another reason why is because most people think i'm a mute. I also have one red and one green eye. This causes me to be bullied even more.

I have been going to the High School called Seika. It is such a horrible place, mostly attended by boys. Other than that the girls are no better then the boys. I have a sister named Nerine and she is way prettier than me. We both have a secret. We are both Dog Demons. No one knows so that saves us from more bullying. We have no parents, of which you will find out why soon. So we live alone, on the streets or on top of buildings. I also work at a local pet shop, since I love animals.

I shifted in my sleeping bag. (Dream- Also Flashback) "Mommy! Look at the crown I made out of flowers! It will look so pretty on you!" I carefully placed the crown on top of my mothers head. "Thank you my princess, but princess my I ask you a question?" She asked with puppy eyes. "Of course my queen!" I beamed.

She smiled, "Where is you sister, princess Nerine, i'm sure she would like a crown also, and your King too. Why don't you go find them?" "Alright, i'll be right back, don't move!" I ran away from the field full of flowers, into the house. "Daddy?! Nerine?!" I yelled. "Ner-" I suddenly bumped into someone, Nerine.

"Nerine, mommy wants you to come play with us! But first we have to find daddy, will you help?" I asked. "Sure!" Both me and Nerine started opening doors to all the rooms.

"Daddy!" I yelled, and so did Nerine. We stayed quiet for a moment and then heard a moan. Not my fathers moan, but a lady's moan. Me and Nerine looked at each other and followed the now louder and longer moans. We both stopped at a big door, my father and and mothers room. The door was slightly cracked. I heard Nerine gulp.

"I'll look, stay quiet okay?" She nodded and I peaked through the door. What I saw would scar me for forever. Nerine saw the face I made and peeked in too. Our father was fucking a girl, or should I say, the abusive maid named Jenny, who abuse us all the time in front of our father, and he could care less. "George!"

Me and Nerine whipped our heads around to see our mother, with such a shocked and angry face, something I have never seen before.

Me an Nerine both moved out of the way as she entered the room to witness the two, who were just as shocked. "How could you?! We have children George! What about me? What am I to you anymore?!" She cried her head off. Me and Nerine hid behind the door, unnoticed by our father. "I still love you, it's just that you don't please me as much as we did before the children. And now that you have children, you never bother to have one night to me and yourself." My mom choked words.

"You p-pig! A-all you wan-ted was fuck-ing sex! You cared less about me you fat pig! The only reason why you dated me was because I was willing to have sex with you every fucking night! And now that we have kids, you go off behind my back and sleep with a whore of a maid who abuses our fucking children, but nooooo, you could care less because all you care about is sex!" She screamed.

Everyone could see how pissed off my father was, he stormed off to his dresser, put on boxers and pulled out something. He then charged at my mother with a knife and stabbed her straight in the head.

Mother!" I screamed, running in and holding her lifeless body. My father looked at me and smirked. He grabbed my hair and lifted me off the ground. "You little brat! This is all your fault and your sisters! If you two were never born, this would have never happened!" He yelled, raising his hand up, ready to stab me.

"No!" I used my free hand to grab the knife out of his hand and stabbed him in the shoulder. He let go off me, falling to the floor in pain. I had now lost it, there was no stopping me now.

I stood over him, smirking. "Why you little!" He reached for me, but I sliced his fingers off with one swing. He now screamed in pain. "You killed my mommy. YOU KILLED HER!" I screamed, stabbing him in the legs multiple times. He screamed so loud, if not being demons, me and Nerine would be deaf.

"It's you're fault she's dead you little cunt! It has always been your fault! If you and your little pig of a sister were never born, your mother would be happy! She always took care of you and never paid attention to me! So why do you think I slept with the maid? Isn't it obvious?! I HATE MY FAMILY!" He yelled and started laughing evilly. Tears started to form in my eyes. My anger was boiling beyond belief. I then stabbed the side of his chest, then the other side, then the middle side and lastly I sliced his neck.

I just stood there as he choked on his own breath, but surprisingly, he was able to get out his last and final sentence. "Yo-urrr faul-t" He grumbled. I lost it and started to stabbed him repeatedly. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" I yelled, blood splattering all over me. The only thing that stopped me was when Nerine pulled me off of the now lifeless body.

"It's alright, he's gone calm down, it's over." She comforted. "No it's not." I slowly looked to the bed. The maid was sitting there, frozen. She would have screamed, but she couldn't. Such a crooked smile was plastered on my face. "You...You made daddy sleep with you, and made mommy hate daddy."

I slowly walked over to her, clutching the knife even harder. Nerine didn't bother to stop me, instead she went over to the door, and locked it! "Sara is right, and now you will have to be punished." Nerine said in such a calm voice, but no expression. I smirked at the maid named Jenny.

"You abused us. You would hit us, throw away our food when you were supposed to give it to us! What did we ever do to you, you whore! My mother thought of you as her daughter! She was the one who gave you a home, a job, food! Everything, and this is how you repay her and us?!" I grabbed her hair, and pulled on it.

"I did it because I knew master hated all of you! He said he loved me! He said we would leave you all and go away somewhere and be happy! He was the only one who understood me! And just to tell you, he tasted good." My eyes widened and she started laughing so crookedly. "YOU BITCH!" I slammed the knife into the side of her stomach first, then sliced off all of her toes and fingers, last I stabbed her in the head, just like my father did with mother.

I let go of the knife and looked at my hands. Blood. Every where there was blood, even on Nerine. I started screaming. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I shot up from my sleeping bag, screaming. Nerine quickly got up and held me. "Shhh. It's alright, i'm here. Tell me what happened." I was shacking so badly. "I had a-a fl-flashback, of when we were six years old, and..and...when I killed father and the maid." Nerine's eyes widened but closed.

"Sara, that's in the past, remember what I have taught you, it's not our fault, it's not your fault." She soothed. "It's it's not my-my fault." I whispered. "Correct." We stayed like that for a few minutes, then went back to our sleeping bags. "Get some rest, tomorrow is school." I nodded and slept like a rock for the rest of the night.


	2. A Popular boy, Hanging with me!

Chapter 2 ~ A Popular boy, Hanging with me?!

"Sara! Sara wake up, time to get ready for school, and we have to get there really early so we can take showers!" I got up, stretched, and changed. (We both slept on a building this time) I jumped off the building into a tree, and then jumped down to the ground. Nerine grabbed my bag that I forgot and did the same. We both made it to school in no time since we slept close this time. Me and Nerine went in and went straight to the gym where the showers.

Luckily no one was at school, besides some teachers. After the showers, we brushed our teeth, and I pulled out a pack of gum. I gave a piece to Nerine and we both popped the gum into our mouths, then put on our makeup. "Done?" I asked. She nodded. We both looked at the clock and saw that it was the time when students start arriving for school. Luckily me and Nerine did not have to wear uniforms.

Me and Nerine went our separate ways for the day. I was walking to class, and as usual, I got so many disgusted looks. I could hear people whisper, and stare. I only looked at my feet. Class starts in 30 minutes so now I have to wait. I sat at the door to the classroom, since it was closed and watch people walk by laughing. Soon enough, a group of boys walked up to me. "Hey guys, look it's Christmas eyes."

They all laughed and then one made another comment, "Hey why don't you be emo somewhere else? We don't want your kind here." The boy snickered. I didn't say anything, or even look at them. "Say something why don't you? Is it because your a filthy mute?" Another boy said.

Then one of them kicked me in the neck. I still didn't say anything, only grabbed onto my neck. "Come on, say something, you know you wanna." He kicked me again, but in the cheek. I got up and ran to the bathroom.

Before I entered the bathroom, I bumped into a boy. He fell backwards and so did I. The boy had blonde hair and green eyes. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." The boy said. I only stared at him. "I'm Usui Takumi, what is your name?" I still said nothing. He got up and looked at me. I noticed his eyes widen a little. "There are bruises forming on your cheek and neck, what happened?"

Instead of answering,

I got up and ran into the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, I became disgusted with myself, so I went into a stall, took out a tiny metal box, opened it, and pulled out a razor. Pulling up my sleeve, I started to cut my wrist. After making 5 straight lines on both wrist, I put away the razor, and put my hands in a sink filled with water. Wincing at the pain, I grabbed some paper towels and dried my hands.

Once leaving the bathroom, the boy I had ran into named Usui, was standing there, like he was waiting for me. He smiled softly once he saw me. "Your names Sara Atsuko correct?" I nodded. "Can you talk or is it because you don't want to?" I shrugged, and this time, he grabbed my wrist. I winced at the pain, but luckily he didn't notice.

He didn't grab me hard, but since I had just cut my wrist they hurt like hell. "Why are you not talking to me? Surely you are not a mute because I have seen you speak with the teachers before." I gave him a look that said 'when', and he smirked, but that smirked turned into a frown. "Did someone hurt you, is that why you have those bruises?" I didn't look at him. This time he tightened his grip, which gave me away. "Ah!" I pulled my hand away, and he looked a little surprised. Looking at me, he quickly shot his eyes at my wrist, that I was now holding.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled up my sleeves to see 5 cuts on each side of my wrist. "Did you do this to yourself?!" He looked a little angry and dragged me to the nurses office, also making sure he didn't grab onto my cuts. Once there, there was no nurse, so Usui opened a cabinet and pulled out bandages.

Then Usui pulled out a little spray bottle. "This will only hurt a little." He then sprayed the bottle onto my cuts, and boy, did it hurt like hell. I started mouthing 'ow'. After that, he wrapped the bandages around each of my wrist. "Better?" he asked. I nodded. "Good, now tell me, who gave you those bruises. I sighed, pulling out my Ipod.

Going on notes, I typed ~ I do not know who hurt me, but I can show you. But then again, you sticking with me could ruin your reputation in this school, so it would be best if I didn't tell you.~ Usui read the text and gave me an angry look. "I could care less about my reputation, right now I only care about you." He whispered into my ear, making me blush.

"But anyway, we should head to class before we are late." Usui grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall. Both of us were getting nasty stares from everyone we passed by since Usui was holding my hand.

I then quickly pulled my hand away, which made him stop walking and look at me. I got out my Ipod and started texting ~I'm sorry, but I am not comfortable with you holding my hand, people are starring at us.~ I showed him the message and he sighed,but smirked. "Fine then i'll give them something to stare at."

Usui slowly backed me up into the wall. Then he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him "If you don't tell me to stop in ten seconds, then I will never let go, and that's a promise."

I tried to pull away, but it was no use, he was to strong. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4," Usui counted. "Usui..." I said. His eyes widened and he let go, then he patted my head. "Good girl." My cheeks became a rosy red in seconds. I then quickly made my way to class, being the first one there.

Usui came in a second later, and so did the rest of the students. Before the teacher came in, a group of boys started to talk to me. "Hey mute! Say something, or we'll throw eggs at you!" The boy shouted. I didn't pay attention to him, instead, I pulled out a book and started reading it. The boy got mad and threw the egg, making me drop the book and use my hands for cover. But the thing was, it never hit me.

I opened my eyes to see Usui holding the egg right in front of my face. "Usui?" I looked at him, and he smirked. Then he threw the egg back at the boy who threw it at me. "Hey what was that for Usui!" The boy shouted. "Yeah, it would have been funny!" Another said. They all left the classroom, and soon the math teacher named Ms. Kiwi came in. "Butts in seats now!" Everyone sat quickly and looked at her. (Later in class)

As the teacher was teaching, I wrote down notes. Speaking of notes, one crumbled note hit my head and fell onto my desk. I slowly opened it and it said ~ You filthy piggy slut. Go back to your cunty whore farm, where you suck tiny cocks all day, and cut your self in the neck while your at it, no one cares if you disappeared.~ I sat there just looking at the note.

I moved my eyes, not my head, over to the group of preppy girls, their leader named Jenny. They were all laughing and pointing at me, so I figured the note came from them. Before I could slip the note into my pocket, someone grabbed it out of my hands. I looked behind me to see Usui smirking and holding the note.

I gave him a death glare, but he smiled and put it into his pocket. 'Wait until class is over.' I thought. Class ended and now we had free period. I waited till everyone left and me and Usui were the only ones left in the class. I starred at him while he did the same thing. So I pulled my Ipod to break the silence.

~Give back that note Usui, or I will beat you to a bloody pulp.~ He read it and chuckled. "Sara-Chan is so cute when she's mad." he smiled while closing his eyes. I couldn't help but blush. Usui pulled out the note and looked at it. His smile went to a frown, to a pissed off face. "Who wrote this?" I looked at him, but didn't answer. He walked up to me and grabbed my wrist hard.

"Tell me who wrote this Sara." He looked really angry, but I didn't want to get anyone in trouble, then it would be my fault. He saw that he was grabbing my wrist a little to hard, so he loosened his grip. "Please tell me." I shook my head. He sighed, and let go of my wrist. He then smirked. "You don't have to tell me because I already know Sara-Chan." I starred at him in disbelief.

"It was Jenny and her friends, wasn't it?" He asked. I finally nodded, knowing I couldn't lie. "Figures, she asked me out a few days ago, but I denied her, and she was really mad. So I am guessing she hates you even more for me hanging out with you." I lowered my head in shame, knowing it would be my fault why everyone would hate him.


	3. New Friends and a Little Pay Back

Chapter 3~ New Friends and a little Pay Back

He noticed and lifted my head up with his index finger, under my chin. "It wouldn't be your fault if they hated me." He smiled so warmly. I couldn't do nothing but blush. "Stop!" Me and Usui whipped our heads toward the direction of the yell. A girl with pink hair and another girl with blue hair were being pushed around by Jenny and her friends. "Usui...Stop them!" I yelled. He was completely surprised but nodded and rushed over to the girls. I stood back and watched.

Usui's P.O.V. ~ I was completely surprised that she actually said something else other than my name. I nodded and headed over to the group of girls. Jenny saw me coming and smiled. "Usui! I knew you would see my point of view at some point. Why don't you help us out with these two pigs." I turned my head to the two girls who were on the verge of tears.

"The only pigs are you and your slutty friends." I said with a smirk. Jenny gasped and was about to punch me when I grabbed her hand. "I wouldn't try it." I hardened my grip on her hand and she fell to one knee, clutching her hand too. "Now leave or things will become more serious." I threatened, while letting go of her. "You'll pay for this Usui!" She said while running off.

I looked at the two girls, and they both hugged me. I looked over Sara's way and saw she was really pissed that they hugged me. I smirked. "Thank you so much! My names Annabell, but you can call me Anna, and this is my girlfriend Asa." The one with blue hair named Anna said. I looked over to Sara and she sighed in relief. "Yeah so we are lesbians, I hope that doesn't make you want to hate us." commented Asa.

I shook my head, "It's actually a pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile. I then saw Sara walk over.

My P.O.V. ~ I started to walk over to the girls and Usui. "Is this your girlfriend? She is so cute!" Asa said while pulling me into a bear hug. I started to blush. "What? No we are just acquaintances!" I said in a hurry. I noticed Usui frown, "But I thought we were friends, if not more?" He asked. I

lowered my head."Usui, if you hang out with me, any of you are to hang out with me, you would be hated, please just leave me alone." I started to walk away, but Usui grabbed my arm. "Stop saying things like that, don't you see I care for you? Don't you see that's why I hang around you?!" I saw his eyes began to form tears. "Usui...I'm sorry, but I don't want it to be my fault when people hate you!" I started to cry.

Usui suddenly pulled me into a hug. "Stop saying that, it would never be your fault." I didn't care if people were looking, I was actually happy for once. I also forgot that Asa and Anna were there too. I let go of him and looked at the two girls.

"I'm sorry for this, please excuse us and our dis-respect fullness." I bowed to them. They were still in complete shock until Asa started to yell, "Oh how romantic! You two make such a lovely couple! Are you sure you are not dating?" She asked. I looked at Usui, which made him grab me by my waist and pull me closer to him.

"If Sara-Chan is okay with it." Usui gave me puppy eyes. "Wait...But...Alright, I'll be your girlfriend." His eyes filled with joy and he hugged me really hard. "You became my girlfriend faster than my ex." He said.

I looked at him and pushed Usui away from me. "You had another girlfriend?" He sighed. "Yes her name was Misaki, she was, key word, was the school president. It took me a VERY long time for me to actually get her to date me. She was always embarrassed by me, never held my hand in public, she still punched me, like she always would when I piss her off." I was completely shocked.

"She punched you?! And you allowed her to?!" I raised my voice at him. "What happened with her and you?" I asked, still angry. "I saw her secretly kiss a boy named Hinata, someone she knew from her childhood. Then later she broke up with me, and moved to a different school." He seemed really depressed.

"Oh, you must have really loved her..." I looked away, knowing I pushed it a little too far. "Not as much as you Sara-Chan!" He pulled me into a bear hug again. "Awww, your so sweet to her Usui!" said Anna. He smiled, "Not as sweet as her." I blushed.

"Don't say things like that in public!" I yelled at him. He only chuckled. "Lets go to class now Usu-Kun, see you two later!" I said while waving goodbye to my new friends. They waved back and headed to their class. "They're so cute together." I said while walking with Usui. "Not as cute as me and you." He whispered in my ear, which of course made me blush. "Why are you blushing, we are dating now, no need for that." He said with a chuckle. I sighed.

(After a few classes) "Lets get to lunch so we can meet again with Asa-Chan and Anna-Chan!" I said while dragging Usui to the cafeteria. Once there I looked around for the two lovers. "Sara-Chan, Usui-San! Over here!"

We both looked to the direction of the voice to see Asa and Anna wave us over to them. I grabbed Usui's hand and dragged him over there. "Hey Sara, come sit at our table, you'll love our friends, you too Usui" asked Asa. We both nodded our heads, and followed the two girls to their table.

Asa sits down next to a girl on her left side with long white and black hair, maybe goth? And Anna sat next to Asa on her right side, and on Anna's right there was a girl with white hair and red eyes. On the other side was a girl with Pink hair and a ribbon on her head, maybe hiding something? Next to the girl with pink hair was a girl with blue hair, way younger than all of them. I sat next to the girl with blue hair, and Usui sat next to me.

"You can call us the outcasts." Anna said with a giggle. "Ok lets introduce everyone!" Said Anna. "Next to me, is Luna, she has white hair and red eyes, which is why she is bullied often. Next to Asa is Christina, she is goth, which is why she is bullied.

Next to you Sara-Chan is Ocean, and for having blue hair, and not talking much, she is bullied for that. Next to Ocean, is Lucy, she has short pink hair, and is bullied for acting like a tomboy. And of course you know why me and Asa are bullied, so anyway, everyone, this is Sara-Chan and Usui-San." Everyone said hello, and I just waved my hand, Usui greeted every one of them.

"Also they are dating, so Usui is off-limits." said Asa with a smile. Everyone nodded and I noticed that me and Usui forgot to get lunch. "Oh! Usu-Kun, we forgot to get our lunch, come one I'm starving!" I grabbed his hand and again dragged him with me. I grabbed a tray filled with food, and stared at it.

"Ugh, why does school food have to be so disgusting?" I asked. Usui seemed to not mind, since he got better food because the lunch woman loves him. Usui noticed I was I unhappy with my food, so he grabbed my tray, and gave me his. "Hey! Takumi, I don't want your food!" I yelled at him as we sat down at our table.

"But my Sara-Chan was unhappy with her food, and I couldn't watch her not eat." He said as he started eating my tray. "But I feel guilty! I want my food you big baby!" I yelled at him more. Everyone at my table were 'awing' and laughing at the same time.

"Usui, you're so nice to your girlfriend." commented Lucy. I started to blush, "Right now he is being unreasonable!" I shouted. He only chuckled. "Fine...I am still not happy." I mumbled.


	4. Secrets and Saved by the Bell

Chapter 4 ~ Never before told Secrets and Saved by the Bell

After everyone ate, we started chatting about our lives. Asa spoke first. "I live in a house with Anna, both mine and Anna's parents disowned us once they found out we were Lesbians and we were dating each other. We have no siblings so we don't have to visit our parents for any reason. Me and Anna work at a camp for disabled kids." Asa said, while Anna continues the sentence.

"This camp is open after school, and any kid with any disabilities can come here. We make sure they have fun and build more confidence about themselves." Anna stated, looking proud from what she and Asa had accomplished.

"Oh well I'm sorry for your girl's families being so stupid minded. And it's nice for you two to help others" I said, and they both said in unison, "No need to worry or be sorry! And Thank you!" I chuckled and Usui said nothing, only stayed quiet and listened to what they were saying.

"Ok Christina-Chan, tell us about your life." asked Anna. Christina sighed, but she spoke, "I do live with both my parents. Except...My mother abuses me. She hated that I was always a daddy's girl, and that I was goth. So she started drinking. Doing drugs and going to jail most of the time. Since I have such a kind heart, I don't stop her when she hits and beats me, or call the police, I just take it. No siblings, thankfully, and I just don't know what to do. My father still loves her, and I would hate to see him sad if she were taken away from him..." Christina became quiet and sunk in her seat. No one said anything, because they didn't know what to say.

"Well, maybe you can convince your dad to break up with her, I mean, does he know she abuses you?" I asked. "No, I was too afraid to tell him, and the thing is, she is stealing money from him, and blaming it on me, she hangs out with other men at night and lies to my dad, saying that she was only working late." She seemed really sad, so I wanted to cheer her up.

"We'll Christy, all you need to do is show your dad your bruises from her, show him that she hangs with other men, and show him that she does steal money by leaving a $50 dollar bill on his bed. Have your dad leave the room, like he didn't know it was there, and when your mother enters the room, and leaves with the money, your dad will know that you haven't been taking his money, and he'll get rid of her!" Christina was shocked, but smiled. "That sounds like an excellent plan Sara!" She said, really happy. I looked at Usui and he patted my head. "You have yet to amaze me my love." I blushed a little, but still kept smiling.

"Ok Luna, your turn." Said Asa. Luna looked young, but maybe she was about 15? "Well, just so Sara-Chan and Usui-San know, I am 15" Knew it! "When I was 12, my father wanted to kill my mom, so he put poison into 1 cup. The other cup had no poison, which was his. I saw him do this and switched both cups place. When my dad gave my mom the cup, she drank it no problem. But being an idiot he was, he drank his, started choking, and white foam came out of his mouth. My mother sat there and laughed. I looked at her in confusion. She told me, "Sweety, I know you switched the cup poison so your father would drink it. Anyway, I knew he wanted to kill me, otherwise if you hadn't switched the cups, I wouldn't have even drank that cup. You must keep this a secret or bad people will want to take you away from me." That's all I truly remember." said Luna.

Everyone sat there in silence."Well we are your friends, and we all have screwed up past, so no worry!" I said with a smile. Luna smiled too. "Ok! Now Ocean, tell us about you." Asked Anna. Ocean thought for a second.

"Alright...I live with my sister Primula. Our mum is Ms. Kiwi. I have a nice life I guess, but my father abused me, left me, mum, and Primula when I was 10, He stole money from her, and we have to live in a broken down house sadly. But we all love each other and that's all that counts!" She said like her life was perfect, but in reality it wasn't. "We'll i'm glad your still happy, maybe you should have Primula hang out with us sometime." "Alright!" She said really happily. "Now it's Lucy's turn!" shouted Luna. Lucy looked at everyone.

"I don't know why we are sharing everything now, and not before. Sara and Usui better tell us their secrets." "We will! Right Usu-Kun?" I asked. He nodded. She sighed again, turning into her regular self, she seemed more happy and her eyes were wider, and a smile was planted on her face.

"We call this Lucy, Nyu since she always says Nyu and she is more happy than Lucy." I was a little shocked, but nodded anyway, Usui like usual didn't say anything. "I am a Diclonius, see." she removed the ribbons on top of her head. They revealed horns. We all gasped.

"This is a disease, I am not the only one...This disease causes us to have cat like horns and pink hair, or for boys, no hair. We also have vectors, or invisible hands that can come out of us, no one can see them, but we are able to touch people with them, and kill. This is also how we mate, or how people become infected. If a woman was pregnant and we used our vectors by putting on vector through the stomach of the woman, her baby ill be infected and become a Diclonius."

"After the baby is born, it is taken away by a group of people. I have forgotten what they are called, but they take Diclonius babies, and us them for test. I happen to be tested for such cruel things. But before I was akin there, I lived as an orphan at an orphanage, there I had one friend. She was really nice, and one day I found a puppy. I told her about the puppy, and asked her to keep him a secret. But she told this group of boys. They found the puppy, and brought it inside where they killed it with a vase, right in front of me. The girl said she didn't know they would do this, but she still lied to me. So losing my mind I turned into Lucy, who is who I truly am. I killed all of them with my vectors. And left that place, after leaving that place I met this boy."

"Me and him were friends, we knew each other for a while, and he wanted to take me to a festival. But instead of taking me, he forgot about me and took his sister. I went crazy and killed everyone at the festival. Then I followed that boy, his father, and sister on to a train. There I severed his father's head, and cut his sister in half. The boy went crazy and kept shouting "Stop". Later he lost his memory and I was being hunted for years, until they finally gave up, suggesting I was dead. Now I am trying to start a new life, so I hope this doesn't change anything between us."

We all sat there, in more shock than ever. "It's alright Lucy, we are all your friends, and we could care less, I mean Luna did no better." said Ocean, making Luna giggled. I looked at Usui and his eyes were wide, and his mouth partly open.

"Shocking, isn't it Usui?" Said Nyu. He nodded. "Well Usui now you tell us about you." said Lucy, yes now she was back to Lucy. He glares at Lucy, but spoke, "I live alone, because my family doesn't want to have any business with me. I'm from England, and I am rich." "So why did you come to Seika!?" I said trying not to yell.

"Because, I was tired of girls always asking me out, and me rejecting them. This was back when Seika was a school mostly full of boys, and when I first met Misaki." I shrunk in my seat a little. "I have a brother, and I am not going to tell you his name, but he hates me, and wants to ruin my life."

I now sat straight, and asked him a question, "Why?". "I'm not completely sure, but I think because I was better looking than him." Usui chuckled, and I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get an answer.

"And last, but not, least, Sara!" shouted Christina. "Well,um..." "Come on! We told you all of our secrets, now tell us yours!" Said Luna. "Um...You see-" The bell rang, and this was my time to bail. "Oh look it's time for us to be going to class now, see you guys later!" I yelled, while dragging Usui along with me.

"Why didn't you want to tell them your secrets?" Asked Usui. "You wouldn't understand Usui." I said while walking away. "How would you know if you never even bothered to tell me?" I looked at him, but looked away. "No, I couldn't live with myself if you or anyone else found out." I stated still walking away, but Usui was still followed me.


End file.
